Love Like This
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Song fic. Poppy's reflecting about James' and her past as friends, along with their future as Night World lovers. R and R


**AN: Song fic. Time once again. This time, it's about Poppy reflecting on her relationship with James and her years of friendship with him. The song is Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield. I own neither that nor the characters. The belong to their rightful owners… which isn't me. :P… please read and review… it's much appreciated.**

Lyrics- _blah _

**On with the story… song fic… thingy…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Oh…Never find a love like this_

_Oh…Never find a love like this_

_We go back so far,_

_S__wingin in your back yard,_

_All the things that we used to do_

_We were cool back in high school_

_Ooh I really liked you,_

_Must have been your attitude._

Poppy POV

Jamie and I… so many years of memories. Back in kindergarten was when we first met- nearly twelve years ago. It was weird, looking back on all of them, how I never realized he was a vampire. But, even if I didn't know, that didn't keep us from having so many fun times. Going to parks, fairs, seeing the fire works… all different things that filled up our days. I loved it. I still do- we just can't go out as often, seeing as everyone thinks I'm dead…

_That's why you keep on runnin_

_In and out of my mind _

_Well the years they'll roll by,_

_Baby, now I know why_

_I keep comin back to you._

I was so confused at first- and a tad bit scared- out how quickly I fell in love with James. I was only five, for heavens sake, but that didn't stop me from forming an instant attraction to him. I couldn't explain it at first- again, I was a kindergartener- but even as the years went by, nothing seemed to fit as the answer for I why I loved him like I did. Now, after everything we'd been through, it seems so obvious that I feel stupid for not thinking of the fact that we were soul mates.

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_Love it when you hold me,_

_Never find a love like this _

_Let__ me hear you say,_

_Now I'll never be lonely_

_,Look at what you've shown me,_

_Never find a love like this_

But, now that I knew about it all- the Night World, the soul mate principle- I couldn't be happier. Sure, I missed my family greatly, but it was worth it. Phillip was allowed to visit- and he did- and I had Jamie with me. There was no one in the world, family or otherwise, that could compare to him. His touch was the one I loved, his presence the one I craved. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Well this life tried to keep us apart_

_You keep callin me back to your me heart_

_Let you say,_

_Aren't you glad you found me,_

_Wrap you all around me,_

_Never find a love like this._

The Night World is what made life tough for the both of us. It was what kept us from loving each other in the beginning… that and James just had trouble admitting it. But, in a society where most vampires, shape shifters, witches, and werewolves hated humans, it was difficult for the two of us to be friends, let alone lovers. But, that didn't stop my soul mate from keeping me by his side.

_All the guys tried to take me,_

_You're the one who saved me,_

_I__ feel like I owe you my life _

_And as strange as it may seem,_

_I'll go if you take me_

_Home and lent to sacrifice._

I wasn't as popular or as handsome as Phil back when I was a human, but that never stopped guys from asking me out. Some of them were downright creepy, too. But, Jamie was always there to help. He was always waiting in the sidelines and ready to scare them off when those guys began to freak me out. Jamie had always been my knight in shining armor.

_That's why you keep on runnin_

_In and out of my mind_

_Well the years, they'll roll by,_

_It's not hard to know why_

_I keep comin back to you_

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_Love it when you hold me,_

_Never find a love like this _

_Let me hear you say,_

_Now I'll never be lonely,_

_Look at what you've shown me,_

_Never find a love like this._

I knew that with him around, life would never be dull. Even before any of this, it never was. Jamie always used his vampire abilities around me unknowingly- or maybe he did know and just didn't tell me- like reading my mind. I didn't care though, still don't. It made me feel good, knowing someone understood me. And, even if I know how he was able to do so, it still feels just as awesome.

_Cause this life tried to keep us apart,_

_You keep calling me back to your heart _

_Let me hear you say,_

_Aren't you glad you found me,_

_Wrap you all around me,_

_Never find a love like this_

_Never find a love, love, love a love like this,_

_That still make me think about my middle school kiss._

_I sit here in this chair and I wish_

_For you not to leave me now_

_My friends they always told me_

_Not to make you my wifey,_

_Man they was putting you_

_And Now they see we rollin,_

_Me and you, we strollin,_

_They don't wanna come around._

I know that so many people- including his parents- didn't want Jamie around me. Didn't want him to be friends with me because of the fact that I was a human. A vermin in Night World books. But, look at us now. He and I are soul mates, I'm a vampire, and we're happy. Even if I am illegally made, I don't care. I would stay with him forever.

_Let me hear you say,_

_You're the only one that knows me,_

_Love it when you hold me,_

_Never find a love like this _

_Let me hear you say,_

_Now I'll never be lonely,_

_Look at what you've shown me,_

_Never find a love like this._

He knows me better than anyone. Even my own family. It was the best feeling in the world. I love knowing the fact that whenever I'm upset about something, I could go straight to Jamie and tell him all about it, knowing he would understand. He was the best person in my life; the perfect one for me. He was smart, sensitive, funny, and everything I wanted. And he was all mine.

_When this life tries to keep us apart,_

_You keep callin me back to your heart _

_Let me hear you say,_

_I'm so glad you found me,_

_Wrap you all around me,_

_Never find a love like this,_

Wherever we went, someone was always trying to separate us. I didn't know it as a human, but I realize it now. And, it makes me love my soul mate even more- something I didn't think possible. He knew from the beginning how much his people would disapprove of us, but that never stopped him. He still kept him place as my best friend, and soon, my lover. It gave me a feeling a couldn't express with words.

_Oh… Never find a love like this…_

_When this life tried to keep us apart,_

_You keep callin me back to your heart__,_

_Let me hear you say,_

_Oh… Never find a love like _

_Oh... Never find a love like this_

Despite all the obstacles he and I went through, despite our two worlds hating each other, Jamie and I found a way to fall in love. We found a way to stay together through thick and thin. He was mine and I his… and it was the best feeling imaginable. It was a love like no other, but I'd never find another one like it.

**AN: And, there you go. Poppy and James are done. What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Well, tell me in a review! **

**Song is Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield and I don't own it like I don't own the Night World. **


End file.
